


Late Night Observations

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets a chance to watch his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Observations

He had to work late again. Maybe he should rephrase that, he didn't *have* to work late. He *chose* to work late. He wanted to make sure Seaview's refit went off without a hitch. He *chose* to stay and supervise many of the more delicate procedures to make sure they were done correctly and there was no delay in making Seaview seaworthy again. It wasn't that he didn't trust the men to get the work done correctly, he did. Just like he trusted them with his life He just wanted to make sure the grey lady had the best. She was his best girl after all. The only thing he regretted was the time it caused him to be away from Harry. Their time together had already bee limited because of Harry's schedule. His lover spent almost as much time away as Lee had spent on Seaview. Harry had meeting after meeting with Naval Reactors and those with the Department of the Navy who were hell bent on making Seaview more of a warship than the research vessel she was intended to be. It wasn't until Jiggs Stark stepped in as CINCPAC and supported Harry that they backed down and didn't push Harry any further about Seaview's missions.

Lee was glad the major parts of the refit were now over and all that was left was the little things they had put off doing when they only had a short turn around between missions -- the non-life threatening things and the luxury items for the crew, like the new ice cream machine. Hopefully now he wouldn't feel compelled to spend excess time on Seaview and would be able to spend time with Harry since his meetings were now over too.

Closing the door to the penthouse behind him, he quietly set his keys on the hall table and headed straight to the bedroom. Because of the hour and his desire to not wake his lover, Lee had showered on Seaview to remove the diesel smell and grease stains and donned a clean uniform. Now all he wanted to do was slide into bed next to Harry and get a good night's sleep in his lover's arms. By the time he reached the bedroom, he had his uniform blouse unbuttoned and his belt undone. He was just about to shrug out of his shirt when he caught sight of Harry lying nude in the center of the bed, the cobalt blue sheets framing his pale body and red hair perfectly. If Lee hadn't known his lover so well, he would have thought Harry was setting out to seduce him. He knew he wasn't, however, Harry had other methods of seducing him, although he wasn't above trying to seduce Harry this way and had on several occasions. A damp towel hung on the bedpost and the blankets were pushed down, Lee guessed that Harry had lain down to finish drying off and had fallen asleep before he could pull the blanket up over him.

He didn't often get to watch Harry sleep. It was usually Harry's thing to do as his lover often woke in the wee hours of the morning and spent the time until he woke watching him. Lee, however, took the opportunity presented him and stood in the doorway admiring his lover. The light Harry had left on for him cast shadows across part of his body and illuminated other parts. Absently casting off his shirt and tugging off his t-shirt, Lee headed the edge of the bed toeing off his shoes as he went and undoing his pants.

Red hair fell across Harry's forehead and sleep-softened features making him look like a much younger man than the fifty something he was. Ginger curls covered Harry's chest swirling around his dark nipples and tapering down to a line leading directly to his lover's groin. Lee followed the line of hair with his eyes, barely resisting the urge to reach out and rake his fingers through the red curls that once again became perfuse as they provided a nest for Harry's soft penis to lay on. The downy hair covering Harry's strong muscular legs was even softer than the hair covering the rest of his body, if that was possible. Lee loved to feel those legs wrapped around his waist as they made love. He could fee the tightening in his groin caused by simply looking at Harry. Even after all the years together, Harry never failed to stir things in him that no other man or woman ever had and all it ever took was a glance at his lover or a simple touch.

Stripping out of the rest of his uniform, Lee joined Harry. Pulling the sheet and blanket over them as he pressed close to Harry. Instinct took over and with in moments of curling up to Harry, Lee found himself in his lover's arms. Now, he was home in more ways than one.

The end.


End file.
